


Seducing Caitlin's Sister

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Bars and Pubs, Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, Drinking, F/M, Ficlet, First Meetings, Flirting, Help, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Reader is Caitlin's Sister, Reader-Insert, Seduction, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: When you receive an important text from your sister Caitlin, you rush to look for her in all the places she might be and end up running into Harry (who may or may not be trying to seduce you) along the way.





	Seducing Caitlin's Sister

**Author's Note:**

> The fic came from a tumblr request :)

__

 

_She's back again. Help. -C_

 

You get this text early in the evening and immediately drop everything you had planned for tonight. Not that it was anything much in the first place, just a nice quiet time to yourself after work, but if you _did_ have anything major planned, you would have dropped whatever it was in a second.

Caitlin needed you.

Your poor sister...

Ever since she told you her secret about her frosty-powered, bad-girl alter ego, you made a promise to yourself to be there for her whenever she asked for help. Growing up as Caitlin's sister was a difficult experience, what with her being the far more intelligent child and getting the big fancy job at S.T.A.R. Labs. But things were different now since she had confessed her uncontrollable other self. You wanted to be a better sister for Caitlin, so you throw on some “real” clothes, grab your bag, and run out the door in search of her at her apartment.

She's not there, but a horrendous mess is, which is so unlike her. This must be Killer Frost's doing...

You think quickly. The only other place where she might be is her place of work – S.T.A.R. Labs. You hope the building is still open or that someone will let you in at this hour because odds are, if Caitlin _is_ there (or Killer Frost, rather), she won't want any kind of help.

The bus ride there is far too slow for your liking. Doesn't the driver know your sister could be in trouble? Or _causing_ trouble? Getting off at the stop near the infamous building, you race to the front doors and bang on them, only to find shortly after they were unlocked this whole time.

_Not much for security here, are they?_

Being unfamiliar with the layout of the Labs, you wander aimlessly and frantically, peeking around each open doorway. Caitlin is nowhere.

_What's that sound coming from around the bend?_

“Cait- oof!”

Rounding the corner, you smack into a tall man with wild hair and glasses. He takes hold of your arms to keep you from falling to the floor, which is where you were headed if it weren't for his firm grip.

“I- I'm. Hi,” you fumble.

“Hello,” he says. “Who are you?”

“Caitlin's sister. (Y/N). Who are you?”

“Harry,” is all he says.

“ _Harry_ , is she here? Please tell me she's here.”

He's still holding on to your arms.

“She's not. What's wrong?”

“I got a text from her. Killer Frost has taken over again and it sounds really bad this time. I'm here to help.”

This Harry guy guides you back into the room from which he came, managing to keep a hand on you still. He shows you a pair of glowing handcuffs on a work table.

“If this is your way of seducing a stranger...” you start. Harry makes the tiniest of laughs and adjusts his glasses.

“They're power-dampening cuffs. The very instant Killer Frost puts them on, she'll be our Snow again.” You blush for thinking otherwise. Hopefully the colour rising to your cheeks isn't too noticeable.

“Besides,” he says with a subtle wink, “I don't need cuffs to seduce a stranger.”

There's no hope for your cheeks now.

 

* * *

 

 

After throwing the cuffs in your bag and heading out again, you had told Harry you would be perfectly fine searching for Caitlin on your own. He strongly disagreed though, even more so when you mentioned she might be at this bar she used to work at in her college years. Harry _insisted_ he would accompany you.

At the bar (which seems to have grown shadier with the passing years), you scour the room for your sister (or a white-haired version of her). Nothing yet.

Harry, who had at some point switched out his glasses for some shades, tugs his black cap down and stands a little straighter. Next thing you know, he has his arm around your waist and pulls you in a little closer to him.

“W-What are you doing?” you ask, feeling flustered at the sudden contact.

“Big burly fellow in the corner is eyeing you up,” he says out of the corner of his mouth. “The closer you are to me, the less likely we'll have unwanted company.”

You look up at Harry in his dark shades. He's so... _something_. You just don't know what.

“Let me buy you a drink,” he says, while quickly adding, “Better scoping point from the bar.”

“Are you sure you're not trying to seduce me?”

He lowers his shades slightly at you. “Is it working?”

_Yes._

Attempting to give Harry your best coy smile, you say, “...Gin and Tonic, please.”

 

* * *

 

 

You sip your drink while scanning the room full of miscreants for anyone resembling your sister. It's almost hard to believe perfect and proper Caitlin would come to a place like this. Then again, it wouldn't be _her_ here. It's Killer Frost.

No really! It's Killer Frost! Your eyes follow the wavy, white-as-snow hair out the back exit. You bolt for the door without so much as a word to Harry, but he follows close behind anyway.

“Caitlin!” you call after her. She turns around to face you.

“I'm not Caitlin,” she says icily.

“ _Yes_ you _are_ ,” you insist. “We're family.”

“We? We are nothing.” Her words hurt, but you know they aren't true. You know how to fix this.

“We are everything. Everything to each other.” Slowly, you inch a few steps closer to her as you talk. “How could you forget all that we've been through together? I know you remember it all. The girls' nights with mom. Tutoring me in Chem. Planning a million different schemes to get back at Lexi LaRoche for the bubble gum incident.”

Killer Frost, _Caitlin_ , makes a small laughter-like noise. _Progress._ Out of the corner of your eye, you see Harry keeping his distance, letting you work your magic. You're standing directly in front of her now, staring her down, trying to get through to her.

“I'm here to help,” you say softly. In the split second of seeing her eyes soften, like lightning, you whip out the power-dampening cuffs from your bag and lock them onto her wrists. The colour in her hair and face start to reappear again. Her eyes don't glow anymore. Caitlin is back.

“Oh thank you,” she says, wrapping you in a hug. “I knew you'd be there for me.”

“Always.”

It's a nice, tender moment between you two. That is until Caitlin spots Harry.

“Harry, what are you doing here?”

“I-”

“He's trying to seduce me.” Caitlin looks at you like, _um, what have I missed?_ “Tell you later,” you whisper. “Shall I call a cab?”

“I got it,” she offers. “After all, I _am_ the reason you're in this part of town.” She gives a shudder. As Caitlin calls a cab, you wander back over to Harry.

“That was some fast cuffing on your part,” he compliments. “Very impressive.”

“Yeah, well, I should hope so. I do it all the time.”

Harry's eyebrows shoot upwards at what you're sure he's thinking of.

“I'm a cop,” you explain.

“Oh!”

“Oh my God!” you laugh. “You thought-”

“No.”

“You did.”

Harry chuckles, giving in. He takes off his sunglasses and gives you his best fake smoulder as if he's making fun of how he's been trying to seduce you all night. “Buy you another drink before we go?”

“You better, Casanova.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "Harry wells x reader where he manages to seduce Caitlin's sister when she visits to help with killer frost please?"


End file.
